


All I Want For Christmas

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Sam’s Christmas wish may just be about to come true thanks to his big brother.





	All I Want For Christmas

“Just tell her man. What’s the worst that could happen?” Dean shrugged as he took another swig of his beer.

“She could tell me she’s in love with you.” Sam huffed refusing to look at his brother. They had been having this same conversation on and off for the past four months and they just went round in circles. Sam was increasingly convinced that you preferred Dean’s company and he was now gradually becoming aware of each and every touch between the two of you.

“As if, she sees me as a big brother, that’s all.” Scoffed the elder Winchester. He had to admit the two of you had quite a tactile relationship but that was because there was no sexual tension between you at all.

“Maybe that’s how she sees me. Dean, I can’t tell her, it’ll ruin everything, make things awkward and then she’ll leave. I’d rather have her here and keep my feelings to myself than tell her and lose her forever.”

“You are such a chick.” He sighed shaking his head.

“You say that like it’s an insult, Dean.” Your voice caused them both to sit up a little straighter, a look of panic flashing across Sams' face as he wondered just how much you had overheard. Dropping down on the sofa between them with a big bowl of freshly made popcorn and a bottle of beer you propped your feet up on the coffee table and looked from one brother to the other. “So which one of you is gonna put the movie on then?” Sam breathed out a sigh of relief as it became apparent you had no idea what they had just been talking about. 

The opening scene of Batman Returns began to play and you put your feet up on the coffee table and shuffled back in your seat, getting comfy as you shoveled a handful of popcorn into your mouth. Sitting between the brothers was one of your favourite places to be. No matter how hard the hunt or how bad your day when you were squished together on the sofa all of that was forgotten. Tonight, however, Dean had seemed to make it his mission to take up as much room as humanly possible. “If you want to sit on my knee you’re gonna have to ask.” You shot at him as you dug your elbow into his ribs.

“It’s not my fault gigantor over there is taking up so much room.” He shoved you playfully and you placed your hand on Sams' thigh to steady yourself. The younger Winchester tensed at your touch but kept his eyes on the screen, feigning indifference.

“I’m not your friend anymore.” You pouted at Dean dramatically and rested your head on Sams' shoulder. “Sammy is my favourite.” You linked your arm through his and continued to watch the movie, placing the bowl of popcorn on Sams lap.

It wasn’t long before Dean was getting up to grab another beer and you took the opportunity to stretch your legs out across the sofa, filling the space he had so recently vacated. Upon his return, he looked at you with a raised eyebrow as you avoided his gaze. “You gonna shift?”

“But I’m comfy.” You whine snuggling closer to Sam while stretching your legs out further.

“Or maybe you and Sammy want to be alone?” He deadpanned as he took a swig of his beer and Sam shot him his best bitch face.

“Damn, you discovered my plan.” You shot back sarcastically as you raised Sams' arm and tucked yourself beneath it. Hesitantly he brought his arm down and rested it lightly on yours. 

As the movie continued he felt you yawn a few times and he traced tentative circles over your arm as you sighed contentedly. Having you so close to him was intoxicating and he found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on the screen, especially as his jeans were feeling a little tighter with each passing moment. He was so caught up in you that he hadn’t even realised Dean had left the room. His fingers trailed through your hair soothingly and the way his chest rose and fell soon had your eyes closing and sleep taking over.

The credits were rolling on the screen and Sam looked down at you with an easy smile. Slowly sliding down from his sitting position, being careful not to wake you, he brought his legs up to rest on the sofa and his breath caught as you stirred only to nuzzle against his chest and wrap a leg over his. Your hand stroked his chest for a moment before you sighed sleepily and his heart leaped as he could’ve sworn he heard his name fall from your lips. Pressing a gentle kiss to the top of your head he wrapped his arms around you tighter and grinned.

Dean wandered back in with a beer in hand and smiled softly when he saw the two of you snuggled up asleep on the sofa. Grabbing the blanket from the back of the chair he carefully covered you both. Straightening up to leave he paused for a moment and ruffled his baby brothers hair affectionately. “Merry Christmas Sammy.” He whispered before quietly making his way to his room.


End file.
